


若醒若醉 3

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO 尽量有车（其实我只是喜欢信息素这个设定而已🙉）*私设omega可以手术去除永久标记*赫海 83 圭云随机出现*ooc预警！*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 4





	若醒若醉 3

李东海换好衣服从房间里出来的那一刻，金希澈和金钟云就看傻了。

深蓝色的西装勾勒出李东海完美的倒三角身材，修长的双腿线条极其流畅，浅棕色的长发在脑后被随意地扎成个小小的丸子，几缕碎发散在额前与耳边，双手绚烂的动作把领带打成标准的温莎结。

说真的，这幅样子领出去，金希澈和金钟云真的怕一个不留神自家弟弟就被人拐跑给办了。

李东海对今天的晚宴倒是颇有兴致，脑海里已经开始构想自己是怎么给哥哥挡酒和被别人夸赞的情景了。李东海还在做白日梦的时候，金希澈突然弹了下李东海的脑门儿，嘱咐他别玩脱了，毕竟李东海这一杯倒的酒量他还是清楚的。

金希澈突然想起来李东海第一次醉酒的样子。那会这小老虎才十五岁，可爱的小脸红扑扑的，迷迷糊糊路都走不直，最要命的是这小家伙喝醉了还会撒娇，拉着别人哥哥哥哥地叫个不停。金希澈心里其实不明白，李东海只不过是闻了下那人威士忌味道的信息素......

啧...自己怎么又想起那个叛徒了...

李东海揉揉发红的额头，一脸莫名其妙地看着金希澈嘴角露出微笑，笑容又一点点凝固，然后慢慢从金希澈脸上消失。金钟云苦笑，金希澈想到了什么他大概也能猜个八九不离十。

三个人一路无言。

到了会场金希澈就像满血复活一般，热情地与人握手拥抱，金钟云也换上了标准的微笑。金家三人一黑一白一蓝缓缓步入会场，瞬间吸引了所有人的目光。

“呀，希澈和艺声真的是越来越英俊了啊！旁边是小少爷吗！他们家的基因也太好了吧！”

“哦呀，终于愿意把小少爷带出来了嘛，听说小少爷是位很强势的alpha啊”

“快看快看那边三位！太养眼了太养眼了！”

李东海在慢慢适应眼前的奢华，慢慢适应他人华丽的赞美。在哥哥们的介绍下了解了宴会的规则和流程，也接了别人敬的几杯酒。

金钟云偷偷告诉他，自己和金希澈只让李东海喝有资格与金家来往的人敬的酒，其他人全被金希澈令人窒息的烟草味逼了回去，连李东海的正脸都没看到，还白送了几杯名酒给金希澈和金钟云喝。

李东海不禁感叹于弟控的可怕。金希澈一个劲儿地问李东海醉了没有，有没有不舒服。李东海像个没事人一样，倒是金钟云有些微醺。李东海见状，慢慢释放出自己的信息素，金钟云瞬间觉得神清气爽醉意全无，旁边的金希澈也感觉自己胃里的灼烧感褪去许多。

“我透！东海，以后哥出来吃饭你就站哥旁边，哥喝酒你就给哥醒酒，这也太舒服了，怪不得你喝不醉！”

“希澈哥你就这么把你可爱的弟弟当成个人形醒酒加空气净化一体机吗？？？你刚才不是很弟控的吗？？？”

“东海啊，你要是再大个几岁哥前两年就不用这么辛苦了，我现在真的有种'弟到用时方恨小'的感觉啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“希澈哥！！！！”

金钟云看着两个打打闹闹心里也愉快了不少。这时，一名侍者走来，递给金钟云一杯海蓝色的酒。

“艺声先生，这是敬酒人给您的信。”

金钟云自仔细检查了信封，确认没有问题后打开，散发着威士忌味道的信纸上只有短短一行字，让金钟云到某个房间去找他，落款是“E.”。

金钟云端起酒，海蓝色在会场温暖的灯光下折射出清澈但耀眼的光芒。他嗅了嗅，瞬间明白了一切。

“海洋之泪。你终于回来了啊......嗯...？为什么有龙舌兰...？”

金钟云向金希澈和李东海打了声招呼就端着酒离开了。李东海有些放心不下，便悄悄尾随金钟云。金希澈本来打算自己去，但是仔细想想金钟云也不弱，李东海现在又是个“alpha”，自己也能稍微放放心了。能拦住他们的也就是些没有眼力的alpha和omega，他们自然也应付得来。

想当初自己还没和利特在一起的时候，也是被各种美男美女omega一路追过来的。

利特......

“你叫我怎么原谅你？！”

“金希澈你逼死了我弟弟！！”

“你走吧，我再也不想见你了。”

“滚！”

......

利特走之前的最后几句话是狠狠扎宰金希澈心里的刺。金希澈拿起旁边的酒一饮而尽，才发现是杯威士忌。自己当初还是很喜欢那小子身上威士忌的味道的，如果不是因为出了那档子事的话。

金希澈的右眼皮突突地跳着，今天莫名其妙回忆起各种故人，他有种不好的预感。

金钟云进了约定的房间。沙发上，一名穿着红色西装的男子正慢慢品着一杯“海洋之泪”，旁边是拿着一杯马天尼的黑西装男子，两人有说有笑。

“赫宰，欢迎回来。”

金钟云的声音止不住的颤抖，沙发上的红西装放下酒就朝着金钟云走来，紧紧拥住。金钟云也拍着对方的背，两人仿佛下一秒就要哭出声来。

“钟云哥，这是圭贤。我的救命恩人。”

曺圭贤握住金钟云的手，释放出自己的信息素以示礼貌，金钟云的檀香也慢慢散开。空气里，烈酒混着清香，混成了一股奇特但美妙的香气。

“所以才要在酒里加龙舌兰啊。”

金钟云恍然大悟。这个曺圭贤是龙舌兰味儿的。怪不得能跟李赫宰玩到一起去。这两个去酒吧一定嗨翻全场。

不过这个味道很和金钟云的心意。自己最爱喝的玛格丽特，基酒就是龙舌兰。

房间里三个人有说有笑，房间外面的李东海双腿发软。已经成年的他对信息素的敏感程度完全不是两年前的自己能匹敌的。

李赫宰的威士忌他再熟悉不过了。那是他的赫宰哥哥，唯一一个能让他醉的人。现在无论他的西洋杉有多提神，那股威士忌的味道一出现，李东海就醉了，醉得不成样子。

李东海清晰地记得李赫宰的一切。他记得他的牙龈笑，记得他挡在自己身前给自己出头，记得他成年那天爆发出的酒味让自己迷迷糊糊路都走不直，也记得那天金希澈拿枪指着他的脑袋，他从船上跳到了海里。

他踉踉跄跄跑回金希澈旁边，在门外弄出不小响声。金钟云十分警觉，听到门外的动静马上跑去查看。李东海的西洋杉飘了过来，他装作若无其事又坐了回去。

今晚要出事情了。他心想。

.....

“哥，希澈哥...”

“？？东海你怎么了？？钟云呢？？”

“希澈哥...他没死...哥啊！李赫宰没死！他没死！！！”

金希澈两眼发黑，瘫坐在沙发上。

TBC.


End file.
